Vs. Musharna
Vs. Musharna is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/24/2019. Story Ian gives his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and Audino, as he has a seat at a table. He pulls out his badge case, inspecting the Trio Badge. Ian: My first badge in a while. It’s good to be back on track. Cilan: Pardon me. Cilan comes over, sitting across from Ian. Cilan: I wanted to congratulate you again on your victory. I also wanted to ask you a question or two about the battle? Ian: (Intrigued) Sure, go ahead. Cilan: (Sits at the table) How did you do it? My evaluations are never wrong, and for you to so blatantly burst through it was something I’ve never seen! Oshawott shouldn’t have won with the type disadvantage, even with support from Victini! Ian: What was that evaluation anyway? A gym leader thing? Cilan: Heh-heh. You must be new to the region. I am actually a Pokémon Connoisseur. We are a class of individuals that help to identify the compatibility between trainer and Pokémon. We assess their bond and give suggestions on ways to improve a trainer’s battle style. Ian: In that case, I used your advice. You said we weren’t all working together cause we were new, so we changed that. Cilan: (Baffled) Mid-battle?! Ian: You stated in battle that only Victini was a main dish while the others were side dishes. That implies that one was more valuable than the other. In your terms, I treat every Pokémon as a main dish. To give them the chance to shine and grow in an equal value. Cilan: Equal value? Ian: I chose each Pokémon to face the foe I wanted them to defeat, then forced them to grow in order to match that foe. Oshawott is my least experienced, so I gave him a type disadvantage to overcome. But, I knew that each one of them could win and didn’t take that opportunity away, even in that triple battle. Cilan: Remarkable. What a mindset. You must have several years experience under your belt as a trainer. And yet, your usage of new Pokémon speaks to the depth of your character. Ian: You three weren’t bad. You managed to work in perfect sync with each other, which is hard to do in those type of battles. Cilan: Well, we are all brothers, so we know how each other thinks pretty well at this point. Ian: Siblings, huh? I wish I knew what my sister was thinking. Cilan: Rui? Yes, she does possess a hardy flavor, not letting anyone in when possible. Ian: You must be good to read her from your one encounter. Rui: Yo Ian! Ian and Cilan turn, seeing Rui and Iris leading Fennel in. Rui: This cutie of a researcher needs help! Fennel: I’m so sorry to bother you. Perhaps it’d be best if I let Officer Jenny know. Iris: Ian is a tough trainer! And if anyone could help you it’s him! Cilan: Alright. Let’s start with who you are. Fennel: My name is Fennel, and I do research on Pokémon dreams. Ian: Huh? Like Professor Burnet? Fennel: You know her? (Sighs) That makes this a lot easier! Anyway, my Munna has disappeared and hasn’t come back! It’s never done this before and I’m worried about what happened to it! Rui: Munna? (Rui pulls out her Pokédex, looking it up.) Pokédex: (With female voice) Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-colored mist. Iris: That’s such a cute Pokémon! Rui: Doesn’t look that tough though. Fennel: If Munna was stolen, then the people might be using its dream mist for their own evil deeds! We must get it back! Ian stands in agreement, nodding. Ian: Don’t worry. We’ll get it back. Let me grab my Pokémon, and we’ll get started. End Scene At the Abandoned Dream Yard, a scientist leads four members of Team Plasma. The scientist wears glasses and has blond hair with a long blue hair wick. He sports a lab coat, with a black shirt with a blue line going down the middle and a raised blue collar and black pants. He examines an arm device with a computer screen attached to it, as the Plasma grunts bring a scared Munna forward. Munna: (Scared) Mun. Colress: Hm. Readings of this area show low levels of residual dream energy. If we can harness this energy for Team Plasma, we will be able to use it to further His Majesty’s will. Plasma Grunt 1: What do you wish for us to do, Colress sir? Colress: Secure the perimeter. I want nothing coming in and interfering. The Plasma grunts kneel to him, as they take off. Colress opens up a Pokéball, choosing Elgyem. Elgyem: (Fingers flashing) Colress: Now, use your powers and force Munna to use its own. Ian leads everyone through the ruins of the Dream Yard, Fennel looking nervous. Fennel: This is the Dream Yard! Why have they come back here? Cilan: You’re familiar with this place? Fennel: This is where our original dream research occurred. We harnessed the power of a Musharna to access the Dream World. However, it fed on corrupt dreams from business executives and was angered, releasing powerful dream energy that destroyed this place. I’ve tried searching for Musharna since then, but to no avail. Rui: (Sympathetically) Wow, that sounds like such a terrible ordeal. Iris: I’m more worried about what happened to Munna and Musharna. Rui: Musharna huh? (Rui looks it up.) Pokédex: (With female voice) Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Munna. The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon. Plasma Grunt 2: Halt! The Plasma grunts run forward, forming a wall. Plasma Grunt 3: (A woman) You shall not pass this spot! Iris: Those are the guys with the preacher who told everyone to release their Pokémon! Ian: Team Plasma. Cilan: Team Plasma? Rui: I didn’t know girls could be knights. Plasma Grunt 4: If you do not leave, we shall force you back! The grunts throw Pokéballs, choosing Patrat, Timburr, Trubbish and Purrloin. Fennel looks timid, as Ian takes the lead. Ian: Victini, Flame Burst. Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. The Flame Burst explodes on contact with Timburr, as the embers spread to hit Patrat and Trubbish. Cilan: This situation leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Pansage spews several seeds, knocking Trubbish back. Iris: Axew! Let’s help out! Use Scratch! Plasma Grunt 1: Patrat, use Tackle! Plasma Grunt 4: And Purrloin, Fury Swipes! Ian: (Sternly) Rui. Rui: (Scoffs) Seriously? Cilan: There are four of them, and four of us. Our mixture of powers will be needed to face them! Rui: (Groans) Why do you have to be so cute in that uniform? Alright! Purrloin, get that Purrloin with Scratch! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. The two Purrloin exchange Scratch and Fury Swipes, as Patrat Tackles Axew. Axew retaliates with Scratch, the Patrat heavily injured. Victini glows blue, hitting Timburr with Confusion and defeating it. Cilan: Now Pansage! Solar Beam! Pansage begins charging for Solar Beam, as the grunt point forward. Plasma Grunt 3: Trubbish, hit it with Sludge! Ian: Victini, intercept it! Trubbish spews Sludge, as Victini blocks it with Flame Burst. Pansage fires Solar Beam, defeating Trubbish. Iris: Okay, I know we can do this! Axew, Dragon Rage! Axew’s belly glows with blue dragon energy, mouth open to prepare to fire. Axew accidentally swallows, as it lets off an explosion. Axew is fine, but Patrat and the two Purrloin are defeated. Plasma Grunt 1: What the heck?! They beat us so easily! Plasma Grunt 2: What do we do?! Plasma Grunt 3: We retreat, and hope that Sir Colress has accomplished his goal! The Plasma grunts flee, as Rui returns her defeated Purrloin. She gives Iris the stink eye. Iris: (Laughs sheepishly) Sorry about that. The ground shakes violently, everyone struggling to stay on their feet. Ian takes off running, as the others follow. Fennel: Oh no! They must be disturbing the residual dream energy here! Elgyem has control over Munna, as it releases dream dust and energy into the terrain. The ground glows pink, the residual dream energy in the ground glowing and preparing to break out of the ground. Ian’s group runs out, going into the ring of light. Rui: I’d like to point out that this is a terrible idea! Victini fires Flame Burst at Elgyem, disrupting its control of Munna. Munna regains its senses, and flees into Fennel’s arms. Colress: You are too late! Musharna is awakened! Musharna rises through the ground, as the entire area is enveloped in dream dust, trapping them all in it. End Scene Everyone is trapped in the dream dust, with visions becoming visible in the dust. Ian approaches one of the walls, which shows him battling against a shadowed out figure. Dream Referee: The victor is Ian! He has become the Pokémon League Champion! The crowd goes wild, as Ian is enthralled in the dream. Victini sees something different, instead seeing a tall light house on an island with a metropolis of a city far in the background. Iris walks through the dust, trying to find everyone. Iris: Ian! Rui! Where are you?! Dream Iris: Hydreigon! Iris turns towards the cloud, seeing an older version of herself commanding a flock of Hydreigon. They all roar when Dream Iris holds her hands out, them silencing on her command. Iris: Wow! I become a Dragon Master? Axew is awestruck by its dream, seeing its evolution from Axew to Fraxure to Haxorus. Cilan is spellbound by his dream vision, seeing himself earning the rank of S Class Connoisseur. Pansage sees the same thing, except it is on Cilan’s shoulders as he receives the honor. Rui: (Groans) Everyone! Where are you?! Rui walks through the dust, not stopping for the several dream visions available to her. They consist of her getting her nails done, soaking in a bubble bath, digging into a greasy burger from the Pyrite Grill and going on a date with Cilan. She brushes them all aside, as she spots Fennel with Munna on top of her head. Rui: What the heck?! Rui runs over, shaking Fennel. Fennel comes back to reality, as Munna comes off her head. Fennel: Oh, thank you Munna. And thank you, Rui. Rui: What’s happening? Fennel: This Dream Dust must be a small version of the Dream World. It’s a defense mechanism caused by Musharna! We need to find it! I can calm it down! But, these dream visions obscure vision as well as keep us away. Rui: Does it obscure smell? Fennel: Huh? No, it shouldn’t but— Rui: Then this one’s on me! Lillipup! Rui throws a Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. Lillipup: (Barks happily) Rui: Close your eyes and use Odor Sleuth. I need you to find a scent similar to Munna’s here. Fennel: Similar to Munna? Rui: Munna evolves into Musharna, right? That means that they are going to have similar scents that they naturally produce. Lillipup will be able to find it and get us out of this crazy place! Lillipup closes its eyes, nose glowing green as it sniffs Munna. It then sniffs the area, as it picks up on a scent. It takes off running, Rui and Fennel having to run through the dust to keep going. Munna attaches itself to Fennel’s head to keep her lucid, while Rui seems unaffected. They find Musharna in the middle, it continuously releasing dream dust. Fennel: Musharna! It’s me, Fennel! Do you remember me?! You need to calm down! I’m here! Fennel runs up, hugging Musharna. Musharna opens its eyes, seeing Fennel for the first time. It calms down, as the dream dust fades away. Everyone is restored to their senses, looking in wonder at what happened. Ian: That dream, it’s so close I can feel it. Cilan: That dream. Perhaps it is time to work towards it again. Colress: Well, I’ve obtained everything that I need. Ian hostilely turns towards Colress, as Elgyem lets off a flash of light that blinds them all. When the light fades, Colress and Elgyem are gone. Fennel: Oh thank you Rui! You truly helped me to save Musharna. Rui: (Enjoying the praise) Oh, go on! Colress and Elgyem watch the group leave from atop the scrap yard, his glasses glimmering. Colress: We’ll need to keep an eye on him. We may need those two for our plans to work if I fail to replicate the results beforehand. Main Events * Professor Fennel makes her debut. * Colress makes his debut. * The group has their first hostile confrontation with Team Plasma. * Everyone's dreams are revealed except for Rui. Characters * Rui * Ian * Iris * Cilan * Fennel * Nurse Joy Villains * Team Plasma ** Colress ** Plasma Grunts Pokémon * Purrloin (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Munna (Fennel's) * Musharna (Fennel's) * Elgyem (Colress') * Timburr (Plasma Grunt's) * Trubbish (Plasma Grunt's) * Patrat (Plasma Grunt's) * Purrloin (Plasma Grunt's) Dream Pokémon * Hydreigon * Fraxure * Haxorus Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Dreams by the Yards Full! * Due to the research of dreams in Unova, this episode continues the Dream Arc from the Sinnoh region. * Colress is added into Team Plasma earlier than in the games, due to his scientific knowledge being the best fit for identifying key information for Team Plasma. ** Elygem's ability to control others with its lights also attributed to him debuting this early. * Rui is considered the hero of this episode. * Rui was unaffected by the Dream Dust by Musharna because unlike the others, she has no long term dream that she desires. She only has short term desires that have no impact on her ability to function. * Rui identifying Musharna's scent as being similar to Munna's is a nod to her intuition and intelligence. This type of thinking comes naturally to her while it doesn't to others. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc